fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Octopus X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Octopus series and the Super Smash Bros. series. See here for interactions between Super Smash Bros. and the overall "Game & Watch series". Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Mr. Game & Watch's Up Smash attack is based on Octopus, having him wear the diving helmet and perform a headbutt. This is considered an in-universe link because Mr. Game & Watch's helmet is considered the actual item from the original game and also his trophy implies that he was the protagonist of various Game & Watch games, so Octopus being represented as one of his moves can be interpreted as retroactively revealing that the diver has always truly been Mr. Game & Watch. This however is arguable, and one may chose to consider it an out-universe (type 3) link instead. This move remains Mr. Game & Watch's Up Smash attack in all his subsequent appearances. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 While Mr. Game & Watch keeps his Up Smash attack based on Octopus, the diver himself also appears in the new Game & Watch-themed stage, Flat Zone 2. He shows up occasionally in the main layout of the stage, based on Fire, and he picks up items lying on the floor using the same animation as when picking up treasure in the original game. This stage returns unchanged in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and then serves as the basis for the Flat Zone X stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Ultimate, though there aren't additional references to Octopus. Like every other character Mr. Game & Watch also gets a Final Smash move, and it consists in him transforming into the titular creature from Octopus, and the player is able to move him around, extending his tentacles to attack. The two tentacles on the back can't be extended, but they deal more damage. After about 17 seconds, Mr. Game & Watch turns back to normal. This remains Mr. Game & Watch's Final Smash in all his subsequent appearances. The game also features a "Octopus" Final Smash Trophy, unlocked by clearing All-Star Mode as Mr. Game & Watch, which references the original Game & Watch saying "In the original Octopus game, you had to avoid the octopus while salvaging treasure from the sea." The game also includes a sticker based on Octopus, consisting in the Octopus and Baby Octopus near the underwater cliff. It can be used by any character and when equipped grants Leg - Attack +22. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U November 21, 2014 The Octopus-based moves and diver cameo (now in Flat Zone X) return unchanged from previous games; the only additional reference is in the "Octopus" Final Smash Trophy, that reads "The Game & Watch title Octopus featured a hero collecting treasure while avoiding a bothersome giant octopus's tentacles" Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Mr. Game & Watch still uses the Octopus diver helmet as his Up Smash attack; while most of his moves were redesigned to have him transform completely, this move remained unchanged. He also keeps the Octops Final Smash, but it's changed to a quicker, less controllable version: after transforming, he moves either left or right, depending on the direction he was facing, grabbing the opponents with his tentacles and dragging them to the edge of the screen, possibly referencing how the octopus would grab and strangle the divers in the original game; Mr. Game & Watch then teleports back to the position he was before transforming and changes back. The game also features an Octopus Spirit, represented by the octopus holding a diver. This is spirit #698 and it's a Primary spirit, classified in the Shield type, and Legend category (★★★★). It has three support slots and when equipped it grants Throw Power ↑. It's unlocked by summoning it using cores from Octoman, Octorok, Oil Panic, and two Shield spirits. This is considered an in-universe link because the game's plot indicates that all spirits are characters that lost their body in Galeem's attack, and the augmented fight is actually against a Puppet Fighter animated by the spirit. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links